undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underfoil
Underfoil is a Sub-AU of EntropyTale that is, in concept, similar to Underfell in that the characters are much more evil than their original counterparts, however, Underfoil is more of a complete opposite than simply corruption, with the exception of a few things being taken out or added. After Asriel killed Chara and took their SOUL to the surface, only to underestimate the humans and die, Toriel wanted vengeance, and to go to the surface to kill humans. However, Asgore decided to honor Chara's wishes and didn't instate a policy to kill all humans. Toriel is furious upon this, and runs away to the RUINs to kill humans and overthrow Asgore. Characters Flowey - An innocent creature who urges Frisk not to kill anyone. Toriel - The malevolent ex-wife of Asgore who vehemently hates humans. Residing in the RUINs, she attempts to capture any she spots. Sans - An evil but self-controlled skeleton who lives in Snowdin. In the Pacifist Route, he condemns the protagonist for not putting them out of their misery, and attacks them. Papyrus - A very evil skeleton who uses dirty traps, abandoning his more pathetic ones. In Genocide, he comments that he appreciates the protagonist's distaste for such harmless traps when they walk through. Undyne - A fish monster who, in the Pacifist Route, hunts the protagonist. Once Frisk has successfully pacified Monster Kid and taught him how to be kind, Undyne kills him (unless he is shoved out of the way beforehand) and attacks. When the protagonist refuses to attack Undyne, she becomes Undyne the Vengeful and becomes a very difficult boss. Alphys - A diabolical Royal Scientist working for Asgore. She captured Napstablook, the cousin of Mettaton, and demanded that he be a slave to her in the body she made for him. Unlike Undertale, she has a battle, but doesn't attack, unless during Pacifist. She eventually gets angry and attacks a few times, until Mettaton stops her, giving Frisk a chance to spare Alphys. If Alphys is spared, she kills Napstablook, much to the dismay of Mettaton. In Genocide, she dies in one hit. Mettaton - A ghost in a robot body that Alphys called Mettaton SLAV. He betrays Alphys during her battle, giving Frisk a chance to attack Alphys. If spared, Mettaton is furious, and his betrayal causes the death of Napstablook. In this situation, he is in the CORE. During his Pacifist battle, he uses his Mettaton NIHIL form. He dies in one hit in this form, though causing a Neutral Route. In Genocide, he becomes Mettaton SEX, a form created by Alphys for her own pleasure, during which Mettaton uses his combat features that were also added for "kinks". Asgore - A sad King who regrets his decision not to listen to his wife and kill humans. During Genocide, he attacks. During Pacifist, he can simply be spared. Chara - A loving human who was taken advantage of by the Dreemurr family long ago. At the end of the Pacifist Route, despite their previous bad experiences with monsters, thanks Frisk for their kindness. During Genocide, Chara does not appear. Seven SOULs - # Yellow - Vengeance. # Blue - Arrogance. # Aqua - Cowardice. # Green - Compliance. # Orange - Recklessness. # Purple - Stubbornness. # Red - Spite. Category:Serious Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Basic Change